Dear Diary
by Ms.Klaine4eva
Summary: Kurt Hummel's Diary. Starts at Never Been Kissed.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

I feel its kind of stupid to have a diary but Mercedes and Rachel said it would help with any stress and I've had a lot lately. So here goes nothing. There's this asshole of a jock at my school that feels its his mission to make my life a living hell, Dave Karofsky. The reason why you might ask? Because I'm gay. And I don't even get why hes picking on my about something I was born with. My dad, Burt, always said that all I wanted for Christmas or my birthday I think was a pair of sensible pair of heels. And I guess it would be better if I had some support on my side. But I don't. All I see is people either paying me no mind when I get slammed into a locker or laughing and pointing when I get a slushy facial. The only thing that get me through those days at that hellhole of a school is glee club. I have friends that I can confide in and they don't care if I'm gay. But its the singing that really gets me through. The way you can lose yourself in the music and be yourself or whoever you want to be. Fashion is another thing that I like to express myself with. Even if I get in trouble sometimes by my father. But bullying isn't the only other thing that irritates me and makes me depressed. Its love. High School isn't only about getting good grades its all about what happens in the hallways. Who's dating who, who got cheated on, and any other gossip that goes around. I know I should just ignore and just wait until I get out of here next year but I can't. Why can't I walk down the hallway with someone I love and care about and why can't I slow dance at my prom? I know why. Its because in the state of Ohio the people are extremely homophobic. But I'm not gonna focus on that I'm just gonna get through my junior and senior year and then i'll be in New York performing or if that doesn't work out it'll be fashion. This got completely too long but it was therapeutic, so maybe I will keep this diary.

Your Truly,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary,

OK so I know its kind of been a while since I wrote in this so let me give you a rundown with everything that's happened in my crazy life. Mr. Shue had another one of his dumb ass group singing things and once again he wouldn't let me go with the girls. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guys of glee club but I never really felt like they understood me. It's like they don't know how to act around me because I'm gay and I might break. But that's not the point Puck told me to spy on the competition. So he gave me the school name, The Dalton Academy Warblers in Westerville. It's a long drive but I've heard of their No Bullying Policy and that's what made me take that long ass drive up there. I got there and I stuck out so bad it wasn't even funny. Their was another problem, I didn't know were the fuck I was going. I saw this staircase that everyone seem to be going down it so decided to go down them. I tap some guys shoulder and asked were everyone was going. I barely registered what he said, he was so beautiful. He had dark brown hair that had way too much gel in it (probably taming those curls that are popping out of the back). He had hazel eyes that if I stared long enough I would have been a classified stalker. But that's not what got me. What did it for me was that he grabbed my hand without even thinking about it. He didn't care if I was gay or straight even though he didn't ask. He led me to this big room where everyone was crowded around and excused himself to go sing. Let me tell you now, Blaine's (his name I found out later on) voice was like silk. I could listen to him forever. The way he showed his emotions through his eyes while singing was breathtaking even if it was a Katy Perry song. After he finished singing he asked me if I wanted to get coffee with him and his friends, Wes and David. Obviously I said yes. I asked them if everyone in the school was gay and he said no but that he was gay. Blaine's friend, Wes said that it didn't matter because they have a No Bullying Policy and that everyone gets treated the same. And being my emotional self I started to cry and tell basically my life story thinking that he wouldn't know anything about how I felt. But no, he was bullied too and that's what brought him to Dalton. He said that I could stand up to my bully or run away like he did but it's something that he regrets doing. We exchanged numbers and we said that we would keep in touch. As I was driving he sent me a message that absolutely made my day: "Courage". I know its only one word but I'm all about romance and that was defiantly romantic even though we just met. You know when I got home I HAD to call Mercedes and tell her about my day and that sexy boy I met. That was a long one but if I get the time I will try and write in it more.

Yours Truly,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

Making good on my promise to write more. This is gonna be short but only because I need to get to the Lima Bean to meet Blaine. No he is not my boyfriend...Yet. These past couple of weeks since meeting Blaine have been great, except confronting Karofsky. We went to him and lets just say he didn't taking being cornered too well. Anyways, we went to the Lima Bean just about everyday and I introduced him to Mercedes. She totally agreed with me that he was hot. Who wouldn't? But now its Valentine's Day and things aren't going too well for me right now. Blaine is making me and the rest of the Warblers go to a god damn Gap to sing to this dude he likes. Now don't get me wrong I love romance but when the guy you have a crush on doesn't even notice you you start to get pissed off. After we did a good rendition of "When I Get You Alone" with Blaine leading Jeremiah, the dude, blew off Blaine. I was kind of happy for myself but sad for him. He looked like someone punch him in the gut. OK ill come back later after the Lima Bean with Blaine.

* * *

Oh Hell To The No. I went to go and tell Blaine that I liked him and he said that he didn't want to mess our friendship up. I don't give a fuck about our friendship. I like him so much and that did not do anything to boost my confidence. The opposite actually. So I don't feel like writing anymore and I知 gonna tell Mercedes to bring Rachel and a tube of ice cream.

Yours Truly,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Diary,

I just got back from shopping with Rachel and Mercedes. Sorry I didn't write more but the last two days have been torture. First of all, Rachel decided to have a party and as soon as Puck heard about it, the party turned into Alcohol Extravaganza. That wasn't even the bad part. The bad part is that I bought Blaine and he's a sloppy drunk. He tried to flirt with Finn and he even made out with Rachel for half the night. Then I had to bring his drunk ass back to my house and he slept in my bed. I wished he had slept in my bed but for a different reason. But that's besides the point. The next morning my dad came in my room and looked at me like we did something last night. And now he's gonna give me The Talk. Rachel even had the balls to ask Blaine out. And he said yes.! WTF! We had a fight about it and now we're not really talking anymore. And all this shit happened in two days! It's fine now I'm gonna go to the Lima Bean and apologize to him and it'll be fine.

* * *

OK. Maybe my life isn't that bad. Blaine and I were at the Lima Bean and Rachel showed up and they kissed. He said that he is 100% Gay. Thank You. My dad said that Blaine could stay over my house. Which is awkward considering that he was in my bed this morning. But my dad didn't recognize him. I'm live writing right now and Blaine got out of the shower and my gaga. He has abs and everything. And he has not shirt to wear tonight. It's gonna be a long ass night. Goodnight and I will write in you when I get the chance.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Diary,

Hey.! I'm back. OK I have a shitload of stuff to get off my chest since I can only tell so many people. Blaine an I were at the Lima Bean as usual and we saw Sue Sylvester behind us. She called me Porcelain just like old times and said that the New Directions are doing a sexy number for Regionals. Blaine called a meeting and said that we were gonna do a sexified performance. Which led me to be told by Blaine himself that my sexy faces look like I had pains. Its was so fucking embarrassing. After all that shit they decided that they weren't gonna do a sexy number for Regionals. Which I was OK with. Now that I told you that I can get to the juicy stuff. So Pavarotti died (not juicy, sad but you just wait.) and I was so sad because I loved that bird. He would always sing with me in the mourning while I do my morning skin routine. But I went to the Warblers meeting place where everyone was discussing something about our uniform jackets. I told them what happened and asked if I could sing a song. While I was singing a slowed up version of "Blackbird", I looked over at Blaine and he had this look on his face like he found the love of his life. When I finished the song I went over to Blaine and he just ran off saying that he would see me later. We held a another Warbler meeting and Blaine didn't want to sing a solo for the competition. He wanted to sing a duet and get this with ME! They agreed and I was on cloud 9. This was the first solo I would get in front of a audience and for Regionals. While I was decorating Pavarotti's casket, Blaine came in saying that we have to practice the duet. I summed up all of my courage and asked why did he pick me to do the duet with. He had this look on his face like he was gonna say something ground breaking. He said that he had been looking for me forever and that the duet would just be to spend more time with me. And then he kissed me. OMG. That kiss was perfect. His lips were so soft and the kiss was short but sweet. He said really practice now and I must have been on a high from the kiss because I said I thought we were. And he kissed me again but this time it was rougher and longer and I was in heaven. So now I can officially say Kurt Elizabeth Hummel has a boyfriend and his name is Blaine Anderson. After all that practicing but mostly kissing, we still lost Regionals but New Directions won. I'm so happy for them. Their going to Nationals in New York. But I still think I won because if it weren't for all this, Blaine and I wouldn't be together. So I'm not that bummed out but still. It's New York for crying out loud. Blaine is taking me out on our first date (OMFG), so until next time.

Yours Truly,

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel


	6. Chapter 6

This is the last chapter but I have a story that I am trying to outline now. So I won't be gone for long.

Dear Diary,

Its been about 10 months since I wrote in this but I lost it in Finn's room. Don't ask why. But this is the last time I'm writing in it because nothing is really happening that I need to spill my gut to you. Me and Blaine are still going strong. Nothing interesting has been happening. I know its a really short one but hey shoot me.

Always Yours Truly,

Kurt Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel

PS. Gotcha.!


End file.
